Aurora
by ymirqueenqueer
Summary: Originally by SpiritedGunslinger. Ikarishipping AU. Dawn goes over to Paul's to share some eciting news, but found him a little preccupied and ran. Now, Dawn is starting her new life on her own, but how long will she be able to keep her secret? May be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story was originally by SpiritedGunslinger. I requested to continue her story, but they never replied too me. I hope this is okay! The first few chapters are mostly her work, but after Chapter 4, it's all me. I don't own Pokemon! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction :)

Dawn hesitantly opened the front door to Paul's house knowing that she was about to get yelled at for not calling or messaging first asking if she could come over. It didn't matter to her though. The news she had been worth getting yelled at as long as he heard it from her and not somebody else. Silently shutting the door and walking into the house she dropped her emergency spare key onto the coffee table and went in search for Paul.

"Paul? Where are you?"

As she walked further into the house she braced herself for the shouting that as about to come but she heard nothing. Not even footsteps.

"I know you are here because your car is parked outside and I know I'm supposed to message you before coming over, but the news I have couldn't wait."

When she had searched the whole lower floor of the house and found nothing, not even a TV turned on or crumbs from food, she went upstairs. A bad feeling started to wash over her. Paul was always on the first floor of his house apart from when he was sleeping or training. Having a quick look at her watch she knew he would have been done with this training an hour ago and it was too early to sleep.

Sighing as she came to the top of the stairs she drew a big breath in and yelled, "Paul Shinji! I know you are here! Come out because I am NOT in the mood for hide and seek! I have some news I need to share with you!"

She smiled as she heard a dull thud coming from his bedroom and then as fast as the smile came it vanished. She was really going to get it now. Drawing another breath in to calm herself she walked to his room and opened the door.

"Since when did you take naps after training Paul-"

What she saw before her made her sick to her stomach. Her Paul was laying on the floor, his shirt rumpled and a girl she had never seen before was sitting in his lap. Dawn found herself not being able to turn her eyes away no matter how disgusted she felt.

"Dawn," Paul's voice said softly, as if trying to soothe a child, "I can explain."

Dawn felt her normal self slipping away and being replaced by something else. Something dark and scary.

"It doesn't matter, Paul. Really. No need to worry. I just wanted to tell you I was moving and I wanted to break up because of the distance. You can be with whoever you want."

Without looking back, she turned on her heel and walked back the way she came. She didn't stop when he called out her name, his voice filled with agony. She felt her feet speed up as she heard footstep follow after her. Dawn didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to look at him, not with the image of him and that girl still burned into her mind.

After starting her car, Dawn sped down the street to get away from the situation she wished she never walked in on.

Paul could only see the red of her tail lights as she turned a corner and drove away.

As she drove, Dawn felt herself changing, and she knew that it was for the better. "It's okay, little one. No need to worry," she said softly as tears streaked down her cheeks, "My mom raised me on her own, and I'll do the same."


	2. Chapter 2

~ 6 years later ~

Taking the very last book out of the moving box and onto the bookcase, Dawn Berlitz had finally finished moving. This was now her third house in six years and this place was the one that felt like home to her. The other houses had always had some missing factor or something she didn't find suitable but not this one. This one was a place to call home. Glancing quickly around living room for any rubbish and finding none, she squashed the cardboard box and walked outside into the autumn Sunyshore night.

The cool ocean breeze washed over Dawns body, making her feel like she really lucked out on this place. It was close enough to the ocean that she could hear the waves crashing on the sand. She was a little further away from the main shops then she would like but she was a good distance away from her neighbours that nobody would bother her. Just the way she liked things. Dawn threw the box on top of a pile of other boxes before closing her eyes and letting the cool breeze wash over her.

She couldn't remember feeling this calm since she had her child. The light in her now dull life. Her little star will be starting school soon and Dawn knows that they'll be a star pupil.

"Dawn? Hey, Dawn! Is that really you?" Her whole body froze in place.

 _'There couldn't possibly be anybody here I know. There just can't be!_ ' the blunette thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. You just reminded me of somebody I once knew. About 4 years ago she disappeared and not one of her friends knows where she is. I'm terribly sorry. I'll be going now."

That did sound exactly like what she had done, but how would somebody in Sunyshore City know that? A million and one different things ran through her mind but there was only one way to find out. Dawn opened her eyes and looked in the way of the retreating footsteps to see a familiar spiky blonde headed man.

"V-v-volkner?" Upon hearing his name being spoken the man turned around and saw that he had been right.

"Dawn! It is you!"

Dawn could only just see the conflict in his eyes before relief washes over his face and he came running towards her. She thought for a moment of running inside and locking the door but she couldn't do it. She wanted this. She had always wanted somebody to find her. Dawn soon found herself being picked up and spun around in Volkners arms. Oh how she had missed the contact of another adult. Before he had set her feet on the ground she found herself being bombarded with questions.

"Why did you leave? Why haven't you even contacted anybody? Not even your own mother! You do know she is worried sick about you after you up and disappeared after Ash and Mist's wedding. What have you been doing with yourself these past years? What have you done with yourself? You look like a different girl then you were before. When were you planning on telling anybody where you were? You know that Pau-"

"Volkner, please," she could almost feel the tears spilling out. "If I show you will you promise not to breathe a word that you have seen me?"

"Only if you promise that I can come here every day, make sure you are alright and not hightail it out of here."

"Deal. Follow me but keep it quiet."

Dawn took a deep breath to calm her nerves and made her way back inside her house with Volkner in toe. She didn't know how he is going to react to it but she hoped he kept his promise not to tell. Walking straight through the living room and into the hallway she signalled him to be absolutely quiet. Two doors down on the left side she came to a stop and pushed the door open.

"Volkner. Meet my daughter, Aurora."


	3. Chapter 3

"Volkner, please, say something." Dawn pleaded.

The silence was uncomfortable as Dawn and Volkner sat on opposite ends of the seven seater couch with coffees in hand. Volkner hadn't said a word to her since seeing Aurora. Not even a sigh or gasp came out of his mouth. Only a nod when she asked if he wanted a coffee.

"Volkner," the silence was finally getting to her as Dawn was now close to tears. "Please. Say something. Anything."

"Well what the hell do you want me to say Dawn?!" Volkner pushed himself up off of the couch and faced the window trying to keep his voice down. "You up and left everybody for a child! A child who at first glance everybody would fall in love with! A child that everybody will do what they can to protect her! Hell, I want to wrap her in bubble wrap and put her in a plastic ball so she doesn't get hurt! I just don't understand why you up and disappeared and left people to worry. Especially your mother and Pa-"

"It's not easy to explain!" Dawn whisper-yelled at her blonde haired guest.

"Well try!" he whisper-yelled back at her.

Dawn too pushed herself off of the couch and stood next to Volkner. She could feel the frustration and anger swirling around him. She didn't like it but now was the time to make him understand.

"It wasn't only Aurora. I had twins. Aurora has a sister.."

"Where is she? Is she here?"

"No."

"Well where is she? Can I meet her?"

"You can't meet her."

"Why not?"

"Because she is with her fathers brother."

-—- FLASHBACK -—-

The sound of a car door slamming shut made her flinch and almost brought her to tears with realising what she was doing. She knew in the end it was the right thing in calling him and asking to look after his blood, even if she did hate it.

"Dawn, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

All she could do was nod as her voice was all but lost to her at this time.

"Very well. As long as we both have a copy of the contract both our lawyers and us agreed to, I will stand by what is written in the contract unless told by you or the lawyers. I wish you and Aurora the best."

His voice almost sounded like he was crying, but she couldn't turn to face him. Not without her herself bursting into tears. Which she eventually did as he put his arms around her and hugged her.

"I will keep in touch and let you know how things are with her."

That was the last she ever saw of her other baby girl.

-—- END FLASHBACK -—-

Dawn watched as Volkner's thoughts processed through his brain and she could tell that it was going to be a very long night.

"Dawn, look, I still don't understand why it's so hard to explain."

"Look, Volkner, can you just leave now? I made a promise to you which I am going to keep so you don't have to worry about me leaving anytime soon so just go, and come back tomorrow so I can prepare myself to answer you."

The look on his face made her cringe. Not because it was a menacing look but because it was a look of pure joy.

"Okay! I'll be here at 9AM sharp so look alive, Berlitz! Nothing will be able to shock me!"

With that, Volkner turned and left Dawn as he made his way home and left her spellbound.

'Oh Arceus,' she thought to herself 'what have I done?!'


	4. Chapter 4

Glancing at the digital clock on her bedside table, Dawn finally decided that it was time to give up on sleep. It was now six thirty in the morning, which meant she had tossed and turned all night trying to think up answers to the possible questions Volkner might have. A shiver ran through her spine as she began to think about it again.

 _'What if he asks who the father is and then goes and tells him? The father doesn't even know that he has children...'_ She began thinking to herself. _'What if he asks about her sister and why I gave her away? How I could do such a thing? Or about how I never kept in contact with everybody? Why I kept this all a secret? How did I manage...'_

Dawn was instantly pulled from her thoughts as she heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen, which could only mean one thing. Her darling daughter was awake and was trying to entertain herself.

She pulled on her dressing gown as she swung her legs off of the bed and made her way to the kitchen where she found said child on her stepping stool trying to reach the cereal boxes.

"Oh, sweet child of mine, what in Arceus name are you doing?" She asked her 6 year old.

"Aurora wants some cereal for breakfast but Aurora can't reach it. Mama help Aurora?"

"I will help but if you're a good girl and just go sit in your chair and cover your eyes, I'll add a surprise to breakfast." She smiled and had a little chuckle at the way her daughters violet eyes widened and sparkled at the word surprise and ran as fast as her little legs could take her to the dining room to sit in her chair and wait.

As Dawn got around to making her daughters' breakfast she couldn't help but to think how lucky she was to have such a wonderful daughter. It was almost like Aurora was blessed by the gods when she was born. She was such a beautiful child that she and Dawn both got compliments. Usually to Dawn it was about how such a pretty mother produces such a beautiful offspring (which often led to asking where the father was), but to Aurora the compliments where never ending. Her violet eyes were so vibrant, big and telling that you could read her like a book with what mood she was in. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tanned either, making it a lot of fun to play around with makeup when they played dress up. Her small build was lethal, as she could hide basically anywhere she wanted and could always make a fast get away. Then to tie it all off her silky shoulder blade length midnight blue hair just completed her. Not to mention that she was well mannered, always done what she was told and smart. Smiling lightly to herself Dawn and counted herself lucky not to of had a snobby brat of a child some mothers her ages often had.

Finally done with the surprise she put all the plates and bowls onto a carry tray and took it all into the dining room where she put it directly in front of Aurora who was still sitting there with her eyes covered.

"You can open your eyes now, baby." Dawn whispered into her ear and watched Aurora as she took away her hands and looked at what was in front of her and gave a squeal of excitement and clapped her hands.

"Is this really all for Aurora?!"

"Not all of it because Mama needs breakfast too so we'll be sharing but you can dig in now."

Aurora took no time at all doing exactly what her mother told her to which made Dawn laugh.

In front of them were bowls filled with sliced bananas, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, oranges, apples and even grapes. While the plates were carrying maple syrup, honey, sugar, freshly squeezed orange juice, milk and a tin of milo. All of which was to go with their Weet Bix to make it so much tastier.

"Aurora, honey, today after breakfast, your bath and during your morning play Mummy is going to have a friend over and I want you to be a good girl while they are here okay?"

"Aurora will be a good girl for Mummy's friend!"

Dawn hardly ate her breakfast but just picked at the grapes, popping one in her mouth every so often while she watched her daughter scoff down her Weet Bix topped with sliced bananas, strawberries and sugar. All she wanted was for Volkner seeing her to be a dream (she knew it wasn't true as she hardly go a wink of sleep after seeing him) and not ask her questions later but nobody always got what they wanted and Dawn knew that well.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn cleaned the table after breakfast concluded as her daughter run back up to her bathroom to prepare for her morning bath. The blunette's mind was still preoccupied with Volkner's visit later in the day, which inadvertently made her starting thinking of Paul.

" _Oh Arceus,"_ she thought to herself, _"It's been six years, he doesn't matter anymore"._

She disregarded her thoughts of her ex-lover and walked back to tend to her daughter.

Once she was finished with her bath, Aurora was left to her own devices, meaning she was allowed to play with her dolls and watch her morning cartoons, occasionally asking Dawn questions and pointing out observations she's made about the characters she was watching.

Dawn smiled fondly at her daughter until she was interrupted by the doorbell. Dawn glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 9. _'Time sure does fly,_ ' she thought to herself as she stood up from the couch.

Dawn opened the door for Volkner, giving him an awkward hello, only to be saved by Aurora coming up and introducing herself to the stranger.

"Hello sir," she said, trying to sound as mature as possible, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Aurora." She finished by curtsying.

"Why hello, Aurora," Volkner smiled back at her, kneeling down until he was her height. "My name is Volkner, and the pleasure is all mine, sweetheart."

"Honey, go to your room and play, Mommy needs to talk to her friend." Dawn said to her daughter.

"Okay mommy, nice meeting you Volt-, Volk-" she attempted his name several times. "Nice meeting your mommy's friend!" she settled on once she realised she wouldn't be able to pronounce his name.

Volkner beamed at the young girl as she skipped away to her bedroom.

"She's absolutely adorable, Dawn. I can't believe you've been hiding her from all of us for all these years"

"Yeah, well," Dawn struggled to get out, "It's not like it was easy."

Volkner nodded, understanding the past six years have been difficult for her. "So, what's the story? What made you leave?"

Dawn sighed. She knew he was going to keep pestering her about this. "Volkner, I'll tell you everything, just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone, not even my mother, okay? I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

The blonde haired man was hesitant, but eventually nodded his head, showing he agreed.

"Alright, well I guess the story started six years ago. You remember how I was dating Paul?" she asked and glanced at him. When he nodded, she continued. "Well, we had a good relationship. We, of course like any stupid young couple in love, had sex. I ended up getting pregnant. Once, I found out, I was excited. I mean, of course I was scared. I was 19, I wasn't married, and I didn't know how to raise a kid, but if it was with Paul, I thought I could do anything.

"I went to his house. Instead of calling or texting him ahead of time, I just went to his house and entered with the spare key I had, thinking that I would surprise him with the news that I was pregnant. I wanted Paul to be the very first person to know, considering it was his child, so I went to tell him before I even thought of telling my mom.

"Well, once I got to his house, I thought it was strange. Normally, he stays on the first floor of his house unless he was training or napping, but I knew he was home because his car was in the driveway. I went upstairs, and I yelled that there was news I wanted to share with him. I heard a thump and thought that maybe I had scared him out of his sleep and he fell out of bed.

"I walked in," I took in a deep breath, recounting the events that happened, "and there he was. On the floor, with some random girl sitting on his lap".

Dawn stayed quiet as she focused on her breathing, willing herself not to cry.

"Oh Dawn," Volkner started, but he was interrupted by Dawn, continuing her explanation.

"He looked so guilty, and of course I knew what was going on. He was cheating on me. Instead of telling him I was pregnant, I told him that I was moving and I wanted to break up because I didn't want a long distance relationship."

Volkner hugged the blunette tightly as he soothed her to stop crying, which shocked her as she didn't even realise she started to cry. "Dawn, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know. I didn't expect that from Paul."

Dawn regrouped herself and sat up on her own again. "I didn't think that would've happened. Paul was so distraught when you disappeared."

"Oh yeah, sure," she rolled her eyes at the older man, obviously not believing him, "He cared so much that he hasn't even bothered trying to contact me the past six years. But it doesn't matter. I'm fine without him and Aurora is probably better off never knowing him."

Volkner gave Dawn a look of sadness. He knew she needed to get back into contact with her friends and family, and he knew it was his job to make it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul walked down the streets of Veilstone City, just hoping that it would be the day he saw a familiar head of blue hair, but alas, he arrived back at his home with no luck.

It had been six years since Dawn left him, and he still felt just as lost. He was angry. He didn't get a chance to talk to her one last time before she left, and he would never get that chance ever again since it seemed like she was never returning.

His heart ached for his troublesome blunette to come back to him. He missed her and would do anything to get her back. If only she hadn't walked in on what was happening that day six years ago. It looked as if he was cheating, but that wasn't the case. Some crazy fan had broken into his house as he was napping and began to assault him. Dawn just happened to walk in at a very inconvenient time.

He still remembers her face. The way the light in her eyes dulled at seeing him in the position he was in. Then he remembers what she said. She was dumping him and leaving, then she turned and left. Just like that. He didn't even get a chance to speak.

He had ran after her once he got the random fangirl off of him, but he was too late. She sped down the street and out of his life.

Paul tried to keep up with her mother, Johanna. It turned out that Dawn just left without telling anybody anything. Her mother was just as clueless as he was to what was going on. Six years down the road, and they still had no idea where that troublesome blunette was.

He missed her. Paul missed her so much. Anytime he saw someone with blue hair, he would hope it was Dawn, coming back home, but it never was. He still hoped that one day it would be her, but it seemed as if that was never going to happen.

Paul collapsed onto his bed and sighed. Turning his head, he saw the framed picture he kept of the two of them. It was from their first date. She was smiling like a child on Christmas morning and he was just looking at her with a small hint of a smile gracing his features. He sighed again and held his head in his hands as he felt the tears come again.

Here he was, crying over a girl that left him six years ago. "Pathetic," he murmured to himself a he dried his eyes. Looking back at the photograph, he whispered "oh Dawn, where did you go?"


	7. Chapter 7

It had now been over a month since Dawn first reconnected with Volkner. She still felt strange with having someone from her past back in her life, but relished at the adult interactions she was now able to have.

"Let's go to Hearthome, Dawn!" her blonde companion suddenly exclaimed.

She giggled at him, "I mean, I wouldn't mind. Aurora has never been to Hearthome, and she loves Pokémon Contests, so maybe I can take her to one."

Volkner looked like a kid in a candy shop. "Really?!" he loudly exclaimed, "Oh Aurora, honey, we're going on a trip!" he declared as he lifted the 6 year old off her feet and spun her in the air.

"Yay! Going on a trip!" she exclaimed, just as excited as Volkner did before her.

"How about we go on Saturday," Dawn suggested as she was looking at her Poketech. "There's going to be a contest going on," she smiled as she looked at her daughter

"Yay! Let's go to the contest!"

Volkner tossed her in the air. "Yay! Contests!"

Dawn sat there giggling at her daughter and her old friend, happy that the rekindled relationship wasn't just beneficial to her, but to her daughter as well.

It was already Thursday evening, so she and Aurora excused themselves from dinner to go back home and pack for their trip. Aurora was so excited to go to the new city to see a Pokemon contest. She knew that Dawn had participated in them when she was younger, but she has never seen one live before, so it was a new experience for her.

Saturday soon came, and Aurora was buzzing with excitement. Dawn and Volkner decided that they would take a plane to Hearthome in order to make the trip faster so they would have more time to spend enjoying the city.

The city streets were filled with people here for casual shopping and to attend the Pokemon contest. Volkner walked ahead with Aurora, Dawn lagging behind to take in her surroundings, recalling her years she spent travelling with Ash and Brock in her youth. She was now 25, but the days she spent with Ash and Brock when she was 10 felt like they were just yesterday.

Dawn was busy looking at everything, seeing how the city had changed, to be looking out for people she knew.

"Dawn..?"

She froze as she heard someone call out. She knew that voice.

"Dawn, is that you?" The voice sounded like it was getting closer to her.

She turned around, and was greeted by his deep onyx eyes. "Hello, Paul".


	8. Chapter 8

The two adults stood there looking at each other for what felt like an eternity, until a small voice was heard running up behind the blunette.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Dawn broke eye contact with Paul and shifted her attention to her daughter. She bent down and lifted Aurora, holding her daughter on her hip.

"Yes, baby?" She questioned as he daughter was flailing her arms excitedly.

"Aurora! What did I tell you about-" Volkner was cut off as he saw the scene before him. Dawn was there, holding an excited Aurora, with Paul standing there, looking between him and Dawn.

"Volkner, where were you? What if she got kidnapped?!" Dawn scolded the blonde, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Dawn, wait no, she just ran off. I was paying for something she wanted, and she just ran off because she wanted to show it to you." He looked at Aurora to back him up.

"Yeah, mommy. I wanted to show you that I got a turtwig doll! Isn't he cute?" she said as she held up the small plush to her mother.

Dawn's eye softened and she left out a small sigh. "Yes, honey. He's adorable."

Aurora smiled happily and jumped into Volkner's arms. "Let's go! Let's go! I want good seats! We'll be inside, mommy!"

Volkner rolled his eyes as he obeyed the toddler's commands and started walking towards the arena, leaving Dawn and Paul alone.

Dawn looked down to the ground, not wanting to look back at Paul after he saw Aurora. _'He's probably so angry at me for not telling him,'_ she thought to herself.

She didn't dare to speak, so he did.

"She's, what, five? Six?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit upset.

"She'll be turning six in a couple months" Dawn replied quietly, and slowly looked up at him to see that he was angry, like she had suspected he would be.

"So you leave me six years ago, and manage to get knocked up and have a kid? With Volkner, of all people?" he questioned, fuming with anger. He had been pining over her for years, and here she was with a family of her own, him completely forgotten.

"What? Wait, no. I-"

"No, you know what, forget it. " Paul cut her off. He didn't want to hear about how Volkner was superior to him. "Whatever, have fun with your happy little family."

He began to walk away and tears spilled from her eyes. "Damnit, Paul!" She yelled, not caring who was looking at her. Paul stopped and turned back to see her looking straight at him, angry and crying. "Don't give me that bullshit!" She screamed at him. His eyes went wide in shock at her yelling. "You can't give me that kind of attitude when you-" she was cut off by Paul covering her mouth with his hand.

"Damn troublesome, let's go to a café and talk there like civilized adults. Unlike you, I have an image to hold up."

The blunette pouted and continued to let the tears stream down her face as he led her to a small café. As they were being seated, she pulled out her Poketech and sent a message to Volkner, telling him that she would be late to the contest.

"So what was it you were trying to scream at me earlier," Paul demanded to know, obviously still angry with her.

"Right as I was saying; you cannot give me that attitude when it was YOU who cheated on ME all those years ago," she said as she hid her face in her hands. She couldn't look at him. She was angry and hurt, he was angry and hurt. She wasn't ready for this. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Okay sure, but you went and got knocked up!" he spat out like it was venom.

"You're such a fucking idiot," she mumbled into her palms, sobbing.

"How am I the idiot, Dawn? You just up and left, you didn't even say goodbye.

"Yes I did. I said goodbye when I saw you with your whore in your bedroom!" she spat back at him, regretting her trip to Hearthome.

"You don't even know what happened!" He said angrily. "You just saw what you wanted to see and made assumptions. You were probably cheating with Volkner anyway if you have that kid. She was probably just a mistake from your affair."

"For your information," Dawn started, getting angrier and angrier, "Aurora's father is not in her life. Volkner is just a friend. And yes, she was a mistake, but she was the greatest mistake I've ever made. I love her with all my heart, her sister too, even if she's not here."

"So you had two kids, and just abandoned the other, charming."

Dawn slapped him. "How dare you! I was 19 when I got pregnant and their father was not in the picture. Do you remember who I was with when I was 19, huh Paul?" Paul just looked at her, holding his cheek. "I was with you, douchebag! I was hopelessly in love with you, and you just betrayed me," she said, getting quieter with each word. "Why did you do that to me?"

"Dawn," Paul started to speak. "I would've never cheated on you. Back then, I was crazy about you, even if I couldn't show it. That girl was some random fangirl that broke into my house. I was napping, and she just came out of nowhere. I was trying to tell you, but you just ran out and left. You had already left by the time I came to your place the next day."

Dawn looked at his eyes, seeing remorse in them. He was telling the truth, Paul didn't lie. She started crying harder. She laid her head down on the table. "I'm sorry," she wept, hoping to wake up, for all this to be a dream.

Paul sighed, thinking that her apologies were for cheating on him, until she calmed down and began to talk again. Her voice was so quiet, he had to strain himself to hear her.

"Her name is Aurora, and her birth certificate does have her father's name on it. She's never met her father because of a stupid misunderstanding. I'm so stupid."

"What do you mean, Troublesome?" he asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

"It's you, Paul."

"What's me?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You're her father."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note at the end._

* * *

" _You're her father."_

Those words kept ringing in his ears. He didn't believe Dawn. He couldn't be a father. He was still too young to be a father. Well, he was 28. He was definitely old enough to be a father, but was he ready to be a father? No, far from it.

"I've been raising her by myself all these years. We've been just fine. All I've needed these past six years is her. Her sister is with their uncle. I never see them, it hurts too much."

He looked at the blunette who had calmed down. She had her eyes closed, but tears still poured down her cheeks. Looking at Dawn like this made Paul's heart ache. All he wanted to do was reach out and hold her. Even after all this time, all he wanted was Dawn.

"Are you sure?" He asked, finally speaking up. "Are you sure she's mine?"

"Yes. One hundred percent sure. Her sister looks more like you. I'm sure you've met her before. She's with Reggie."

Paul nodded, trying to process the new information.

"I have to go. Volkner and Aurora are waiting for me," Dawn said, pushing herself out of her chair.

"Wait, Dawn!" He grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Where can I come to see you? I want to get to know my kid."

"Paul, we've been fine for six years without you, please don't," she said quietly while bringing her free hand up to her forehead.

"Please. I want to know my daughter," he pleaded, sounding completely serious.

Dawn sighed, stretching her hand out. "You have a phone or something? I'll give you my number."

He let go of her wrist to dig through his pockets, frantically searching for his phone. ' _Where is the damn thing?'_ He thought to himself, ' _The one time in the world I need it…'_ He finally found it, giving it to Dawn so she could enter her new phone number. He took this time to look at her face. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. She looked a bit more aged, as one would expect from a young single mother, but she still looked every bit beautiful. He watched in confusion as he saw her face scrunch up. Then he realised, he never changed his phone background. He always kept it as the picture he had six years ago of him and her together; her smiling while he held her from behind, kissing her cheek.

She bit her lip and handed him back his phone. "Text me, or call me, whichever, and we'll figure something out, I guess."

He nodded as she turned on her heel and walked back to the contest hall.

' _Six years, and now I've found you,' he thought to himself while looking down at the phone in his hand. 'I need to figure out how to win her back over…'_

"Mommy!" Aurora said happily when she saw her mother walking toward her and Volkner. "Mommy! Everyone has been amazing so far! It's so pretty!"

Aurora clutched her Turtwig doll as Dawn scooped her up and placed her on her lap so she could sit down herself.

"Yeah," Volkner said while looking at the bluenette. "Everyone so far has been amazing. Not as good as you were, but still good". Dawn smiled and rolled her eyes when Volkner finished his sentence. "Oh, and are you going to talk to me about what happened?"

Dawn looked from Aurora to Volkner. "Later. When she's asleep," she whisped so the toddler wouldn't hear".

Volkner nodded and watched the rest of the contest, only speaking when somebody showed an exceptionally appeal or stunning move.

By the time the contest concluded, the toddler was exhausted. Dawn held onto her daughter and sighed. She laid Aurora gently on the vacant airplane seat and buckled her in, the turned to Volkner, who was looking at her expectantly.

She sighed, and began to tell the blonde about the encounter with her lavender haired ex-boyfriend.

Volkner nodded as she finished relaying the days' events to him. "I think that's great," he said. When she gave him a face, he continued. "I know that you claim you two have been fine without him the past six years, but she's asked me about her dad. She's asked me if I was gonna be her dad now."

Dawn's face fell as she looked over to her sleeping daughter. "Has she really?" She asked him, not believing it because Aurora had only asked about her father a small handful of times.

"Yeah, she said that she didn't want to ask you because you always looked so sad whenever he was brought up, so she didn't ask about him."

After that, Dawn decided. She would hate it and it would take time for her to adjust, but she would slowly allow Paul into their lives. ' _Only for Aurora's benefit'_ she thought to herself. _'He would never forgive and take me back after I was so stupid.'_

After that, Dawn and Volkner were both quiet the short trip back to Sunnyshore, only speaking when separating for the night. After tucking Aurora into bed, Dawn sat and stared at her phone, hoping a certain purple headed trainer would call her soon.

* * *

 _Hiya! Long time no see. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update the story. If you didn't know, I'm a university student, and my studies are the most important thing to me. I recently just finished with my midterms, and because of that, I was studying and revising rather than writing. To make up for that, I updated this, changed my Valentine's Day one shot into a two shot, and changed it into a one shot compilation. So rather than just making a bunch of different stories for one shots, I'll just add my one shots into one place._


End file.
